Y entonces apareció ella
by Luty Malfoy
Summary: Es un intento de historia. La idea seria que Severus tiene un accidente de pociones que lo transforma en mujer, decide no decirselo a nadie y gracias a eso Remus Lupin empieza a acosarlo o mejor dicho acosarla.
1. Capitulo 1

**Como todos sabrán yo soy Luty Malfoy y estoy haciendo una historia con personajes creados por una amiga, pero pensé que podía tratar de usar unas de las ideas más usadas de y tratar la trama "Un accidente de pociones" que la verdad es una de mis favoritas.**

**Estuve mucho tiempo sin escribir espero sepan perdonarme.**

**Capitulo 1 un Accidente bastante tonto**

Severus había sentido que ese no era su día, ¿Cómo era eso posible? La verdad era que ni él lo sabía pero algo le había dicho esa mañana al despertarse que el día no iba a ser bueno y estuvo más seguro de eso cuando recordó que ese día lo tenia a Potter, uno de sus peores alumnos junto con Lombotton. Nunca lo admitiría pero la verdad era que ese chico delante de un caldero le daba un poco de miedo y por eso él trataba de asustarlo para que no pasara los TIMOS, así no lo tendría que volver a ver por el resto de su vida.

Severus fue a desayunar, como todos los días. La verdad era que le encantaría poder desayunar en su cuarto pero Albus tenia que insistir en que los lideres de casa fueran a desayunar. A Snape le encetaría poder decir que esa era una regla idiota inventada por Dumbledore pero la verdad era que esa regla era mucho más antigua que eso, no estaba seguro pero podía ser que fuera idea de los fundadores de Hogwarts pero no estaba seguro.

Con el desayuno ya comido fue a dar las clases. Ese día no fue del todo desastroso porque por suerte no tuvo muchas clases de Gryffindor con Slytherin. Al parecer él era uno de los pocos profesores que le tocara ese tipo de mesclas en su aula.

Era realmente loco tener a púberos que se odiaban entre ellos en un lugar cerrado con elementos volátiles durante dos horas y esperar que saliera algo bueno de ello.

Había alumnos que al parecer tenían problemas con la practica pero no tanto con la teoría, uno de esos ejemplos era Longbotton y esa era la forma en al que el chico había llegado hasta donde había llegado, hasta tomar sus TIMOs por suerte para Severus él no había logrado pasarlos, ni siquiera había conseguido la nota que Slughorn pedía que era menor a la que él había pedido.

Fue cuando viera salir al último grupo de inútiles que pensó en lo agradecido que debía de estar de tener un trabajo, teniendo en cuenta las cosas que había hecho estaba seguro que no lo contratarían en ningún otro lado.

Bueno eso era lo que él pensaba porque la verdad era que había recibido algunas propuestas de trabajo como por ejemplo de una universidad en los Estados Unidos. Al parecer en ese país a diferencia del Reino Unido no consideraban suficiente el colegio de magia y al parecer no estaban de acuerdo en el sistema en el que un experto tomara un aprendiz. La verdad que eso no importaba porque Severus no había aceptado ese trabajo.

El tener que acostumbrarse a todo un nuevo sistema de enseñanza no era lo que a Severus más le gustara, él prefería poder investigar pociones, mejorarlas. Como por ejemplo la poción Matalobos que era la que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Con mucha tranquilidad entro en su laboratorio, terreno prohibido para cualquier alumno donde tenía un pizarrón con cálculos que servían para demostrar como afectar una poción sin que esta explotara. Esos cálculos estaban basados en los de química muggle y gracias a ellos Severus estaba seguro de poder cambiar el sabor de la poción para no tener que escuchar a Lupin quejarse del sabor nunca más.

Lamentablemente los cálculos no siempre concordaban con la realidad, debido a las propiedades mágicas de los ingredientes que no estaban del todo vistas en esos números, por eso era que se tenia que hacer la poción para saber si esta estaba bien a pesar de que esta te pudiera explotar en la cara y lo único que se podía hacer era tener cuidado y desaparecer la poción al mínimo aviso de que algo estaba mal.

Hasta ahí todo bien el problema fue que mientras estaba revolviendo la poción, es decir el momento en el que más concentración debía tener se escucho una explosión en su oficina, cosa que hizo que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo por unos segundos. Segundos que fueron suficientes para que la poción explotara y el terminara desmayado en el suelo.

Eso hizo que una alarma sonara en la oficina del director, el había puesto un hechizo en el laboratorio del experto en pociones sin que este supiera para saber si algún accidente pasaba en el laboratorio y cuando se entero que pasara fue lo más rápido que pudo al laboratorio donde levitándolo con magia lo llevo a la enfermería.

La enfermera lo empezó a tratan de curar pero él se retorcía de dolor y el director no dejo de estar a su lado en todo el tiempo.

Fue al día siguiente que Severus se despertara y cuando lo hizo se sentía un poco raro, no podía explicar el porque pero estaba seguro de que había pasado algo con su cuerpo pero se sentía demasiado mareado para averiguar por el momento que era lo que le había pasado pero fuera lo que fuera sabía que sería molesto.

**Este capitulo es corto porque todavía no me decidí cual va a ser el efecto que tendrá la poción en él pero hay algo que les prometo no lo hice más joven, tengo una idea pero no me animo a hacerla, den ideas de lo que le pudo pasar a Severus, yo tengo una que es original, por lo menos para el sector español.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Perdonen lo corto del capítulo anterior pero prometo hacer desde ahora capítulos más largos. **

**Esto no se como se cataloga pero lo escribo para tratar algo, al que no le guste el tema que no lo lea.**

**Capitulo 2 **

Como se dijo en el capitulo anterior Severus se despertó sintiéndose raro, sentía un peso en el área del pecho y el piyama al parecer le quedaba un poco grande.

Le costo pero cuando se pudo sentar vio para su pecho notando de inmediato algo que supuestamente no debería estar ahí y de no ser porque estaban Minerva y Albus mirándolo se habría llevado la mano el pantalón para notar como claramente no había algo que realmente debería de estar ahí.

Fue en ese momento y al ver la expresión de total pánico en la cara de la chica que hasta hacia unas horas era el temido profesor de pociones que Albus decidiera que tenia que hablar "Por favor cálmate Severus, al parecer la poción tuvo un efecto algo inesperado" eso enojo muchísimo a Severus "¿Usted llama a esto un efecto inesperado? Habla como si fuera lo más normal del mundo" mientras hablaba se levanto de la cama. Eso hizo que la parte de arriba del piyama al tratar de acomodarse a sus hombros terminara dando una hermosa vista de sus recién adquiridos atributos y que para colmo se le cayeran los pantalones, que los tuvo que agarrar del piso ante la mirada divertida de Albus y la enojada de Minerva.

Severus los miro con odio y extendiendo la mano dijo "Denme un espejo" estaba tan enojado que no se le había ocurrido que pudiera usar magia y los profesores se miraron entre ellos antes de que Albus se animara a aparecer un espejo.

Lo que vio lo dejo impresionado, del otro lado del espejo habían unos ojos de color negro que lo miraban con una aparente sorpresa, su piel estaba un poco menos pálida pero no demasiado, los labios seguían finos pero no tanto y su pelo estaba bastante menos grasiento pero al parecer no había afectado el largo llegándole hasta el hombro.

El verse así lo sorprendió tanto que solo se quedo quieto hasta que escuchara a Minerva decirle "¿Severus podrías…?" Fue en ese momento que él noto lo que le estaba diciendo y enojado se tapo antes de decir "Ya se divirtieron ¿Ahora puede alguno de los dos darme un poco de privacidad así me cambio?" para su sorpresa Albus lo estaba apuntando con la varita y su piyama se transformo en una remera de color celeste y un jean, hasta había conseguido unas zapatillas que al parecer le quedaban bien.

"Supongo que eso tendrá que ser suficiente hasta que te puedas irte a comprar ropa" Severus se sentía realmente incomodo en esas ropas, en especial en el área del pecho. Se sentía raro, no podía explicar bien porque le incomodaba pero era molesto. "Usted esta hablando como si esto no tuviera cura" dijo enojado cruzándose de brazos, cosa que hizo que la incomodidad pasara un poco pero se sintió en serio odiaba el cuerpo que tenía en ese momento. "Severus sabes lo que puede tardar en encontrar una cura a una poción de la cual no se sabe nada" Severus no pudo evitar ponerse un poco rojo al olvidar algo que casi todo el mundo sabría.

"¿Qué va a pasar con mis clases?" preguntó enojado odiando cada segundo que hablara con esa voz que no le parecía propia.

"Creo que serás capaz de enseñar solo tendremos que cambiarte el nombre pero supongo que podrías llamarte Serena Prince" de chico había querido que su apellido fuera Prince así que no se quejo de eso y como tenia planeado encontrar la cura antes de que empezaran las clases, cosa que cualquier otra persona no pensaría que fuer posible dado a que faltaba un mes para que las clases empezaran pero el ego de Severus cuando estaba el tema relacionado con pociones era lo suficientemente grande como para pensar que él podría hacerlo.

Con eso en mente se fue a su laboratorio para lo cual tuvo que bajar muchas escaleras descubriendo algo más que era molesto con tener esos pechos. Al parecer las cosas se movían cuando él bajaba las escaleras provocando una sensación realmente incomoda que habría parado de sujetar las cosas con una mano pero la verdad cuanto más pudiera evitar tocarlas mejor.

¿Cómo iba a hacer para no maldecirse a si mismo o tomar un veneno era algo que no tenia idea pero de alguna forma iba a poder lograr, él que podía engañar al lord oscuro, él que estaba cuidando de Potter que no lo supiera, él podría hacer todo lo que se propusiera.

Cuando llego al laboratorio estaba todo limpio, cosa que por primera vez le molesto. Estuvo buscando algún rastro de poción pero no consiguió nada.

Rendido empezó a leer todos sus libros de pociones esperando conseguir algo sobre el tema pero la verdad no avanzaba nada.

Por suerte para él lo dejaron cenar en su cuarto, bañarse era algo que no se atrevía ese día el ver su nuevo cuerpo desnudo era lo que menos quisiera por el momento así que tratando de no mirar se cambio en su piyama para luego meterse en la cama cansado por solo pensar en lo que había pasado sin saber todo lo que le esperaba al día siguiente.

**Me anime, este es el capitulo 2 a los que no les guste el tema no lean, a los que si opinen.**

**Perdonen el largo pero no es un tema que sea buena manejando. **


	3. Capitulo 3

**Sé que podría escribir más pero me cuesta.**

**SnapyL: Gracias por opinar prometo que no reiremos de Severus mucho.**

**Araceli: Lo hice y la verdad que estoy orgullosa de haberlo hecho.**

**Capitulo 3**

Nada le hubiera gustado más a Severus que poder pensar que todo el lio en el que estaba metido no era nada más que una horrenda pesadilla. A pesar de vivir en las mazmorras le habían puesto una ventana, al parecer los fundadores del colegio querían que todos los habitantes del catillo pudieran ver el sol, tenia un hechizo parecido al de las ventanas del ministerio de magia, le permitía ver como estaba el día afuera.

Eso lo despertó lo suficiente como para que se enterara que tenía ganas de ir al baño y estaba apunto de ir lo más tranquilo hasta que cuando se despertara una molestia en el pecho le hizo recordar lo que había pasado haciendo que decidiera posponer eso. Claro que posponer ir al baño no es algo sencillo especialmente cuando no se esta familiarizado con el cuerpo de uno pero el tenia que prepararse par ir a desayunar, una vez le perdonarían que no fuera al gran hall pero más de una seguro que no.

Fue al baño tratando de no pensar en las ganas de ir al baño lavarse la cara no ayudo a su problema, el ver el agua correr solo hizo que le dieran más ganas de ir al baño y cuando se cepillara los dientes sintió como se movían. Estuvo tentado a garrarse pero al final no lo hizo, realmente tenia que poder estar sin tocar esas cosas, después de lavarse los dientes, cuando aguantarse las ganas de ir al baño se estaba volviendo algo realmente complicado tuvo la mala suerte de estornudar, ese simple acto hizo que un poco de orina se escapara _"Ahora me voy a tener que cambiar"_ pensó hastiado mientras rendido iba al inodoro, se bajaba la ropa y se sentara para poder hacer sus necesidades de la forma en que las mujeres lo hacían.

Cuando termino tardo unos buenos minutos en animarse a usar el papel higiénico y mientras lo hacía trato de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, eso fue poco efectivo pero segundos después estaba parado listo para ir a cambiarse.

Por si acaso antes dejo el pantalón con su calzoncillo en el canasto de la ropa sucia que estaba en al baño y del cual la ropa iba mágicamente a los elfos, eso demostró ser un error porque noto que abrir su ropero como este había sido vaciado, solo tenia la ropa que Dumbledore le hubiera transfigurado el día anterior y con resignación se la puso.

La verdad que usar un jean sin ropa interior era algo tan incomodo o más que la remera pero tan decidido estaba a que eso no le impidiera seguir con su vida normal que fue al hall y con aparente tranquilidad se sentó en el asiento que le pertenecía, entre Albus y Minerva que la miraban, cosa que a él realmente le molestaba pero se hizo el que no le importaba y empezó a comer.

Por suerte en ese momento solo estaban Minerva y Albus, ya que los otros profesores llegarían el día siguiente.

"Hoy vamos a ir a comprarte ropa, Serena" dijo Minerva y esta la miro con odio "Eso me hace preguntar ¿Qué hicieron con mi ropa?" la respuesta le vino por lado de Albus quién le respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo "Serena, esa ropa no es adecuada para tu estado actual y aunque lo fueran hay cosas que obviamente te tenes que comprar" eso enojo mucho a Serena quién sabiendo que el director algo de razón tenia no se animo a decirle nada, solo lo miro con odio y se cruzo de brazos para que no le vieran eso de lo que había estado insinuando.

Así fue como se encontró en una tienda muggle pero no era cualquier tienda muggle, era una tienda muggle de Londres y para ser más específicos era una de ropa interior. Decir que Serena Prince antes conocida como Severus Snape hubiera preferido estar en cualquier otro lado antes de ahí es algo que se entiende sentía una vergüenza que nunca antes había sentido y eso que él de chico había sido el blanco de las bromas de los merodeadores.

Por suerte estaba con Minerva, no que le fuera a agradecer. Esta invento una historia ridícula del porque tenia que comprar tanta ropa interior.

Lo más vergonzoso de todo de todo eso fue cuando le quisieran medir los pechos y cuando le hicieran probarse las bombachas, pero al final salieron de ese local con minerva hablándole, no se lo iba a decir pero estaba un poco celosa del tamaño de los pechos de su compañera de trabajo.

"En serio Serena, estas actuando como si en vez de comprar ropa te hubiéramos hecho el criciatus" Serena enojada respondió sintiéndose ligeramente más cómoda por estar usando la ropa interior nueva "La verdad es que hubiera preferido el criciatus a esto"

Lo que siguió no fue tan malo, le compraron túnicas que no era demasiado diferentes a las que usaba y ropa muggle que en la mayoría eran jeans, remeras, zapatillas y algunos pocos zapatos con un taco bastante bajo. No le iban a obligar a vestirse de una forma excesivamente femenina (Sé que eso se hizo en los otros fanfics pero no creo que sea algo que Severus estuviera dispuesto a aceptar eso.)

Cuando estaban caminando por el callejón Dyagon fue que vieron a una de las personas que Severus odiaba, Remus Lupin que iba a donde estaban ellas caminando y al parecer por una extraña razón le estaba prestando más atención a Serena que a Minerva "Hola Minerva, veo que estas de compras" mirando directamente a Serena que lo estaba mirando con un poco disimulado enojo dijo "Creo que debería presentarme, me llamo Remus Lupin" Serena extendió la mano de mala gana diciendo "Serena Prince" y para sorpresa de ella Lupin tomo la mano de ella y la acerco a sus labios para terminar dándole un suave beso. Esto le pareció algo raro pero y antes de darse cuenta estaban los tres en el Caldero Chorreante.

Minerva y Lupin charlaban animadamente mientras que Serena solo comía no queriendo participar y lo pudo haber hecho hasta que Lupin le preguntara "Serena ¿Cómo es que vos y Minerva se conocen?" esa era una pregunta rara pero ella pudo zafar diciendo "Voy a trabajar en Hogwarts este año" eso pareció satisfacer a Serena que le molestaba que la llamara por si primer nombre pero la verdad era que cuando era hombre él hacía lo mismo.

"Eso es raro porque a mi me ofrecieron el puesto de defensa" dijo mirándola a los ojos y por un segundo Serena pensó que estaba tratando de leer le la mente pero después se acordó de que él.

Fue Minerva la que respondiera la pregunta "Severus no puede trabajar este año y por eso Serena estará tomando su puesto" por una razón rara a Lupin pareció feliz de escuchar eso.

Por suerte Serena pudo decir que tenia cosas que hacer y obligo a Minerva para que fueran al castillo donde ella volvió a su cuarto tratando de entender porque Lupin se había portado de esa forma tan amable con ella.

Por suerte el día había casi terminado y hasta el día siguiente cuando tuviera que ir a la reunión de profesores donde por mala suerte iba a tener que ver de nuevo a Lupin y la verdad que ese tipo estaba actuando tan raro que le molestaba.

No acomodo nada sabiendo que los elfos lo acomodarían por el.

**Ya termine el capitulo, espero les guste.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Estoy emocionado con este fic y pienso seguir.**

**Capitulo 4**

Serena sabía que no iba a poder posponer el baño para siempre, había personas en el castillo, en su mayoría alumnos que pensaban que el profesor no se bañaba pero estaban muy equivocados.

Cuando se desvistió se dio cuenta de que no tenia más la marca tenebrosa, no lo podía creer y tendría que ir a hablar con Albus sobre el tema.

Por eso estaba parada en el baño totalmente desnuda tapándose con una toalla delante de la ducha, sus dedos sintiendo su pecho que se sentía algo blando, la verdad tenia que hacer un esfuerzo grande para no acariciarlos.

En parte su indecisión le enojaba porque sabía que tenía muchas cosas por hacer ese día antes de la reunión de profesores donde la presentarían a los profesores como la nueva profesora de pociones. Eso realmente le molestaba, iba a tener a todos los profesores mirándola como alguna especie de bicho raro.

Para demostrarse que el tema iba en serio prendió el agua caliente, eso le daría unos minutos para animarse a sacarse la toalla. Minutos en los que no pudo evitar que sus ojos fueran a la parte de su pecho poniéndose un poco rojo y enojándose por eso, realmente era tonto ponerse nervioso por su propio cuerpo.

Cuando lo hizo entro a la ducha sin mirar para abajo y se quedo bajo el agua unos buenos minutos disfrutando como esta caía sobre su cuerpo logrando que se relajara un poco.

Lavarse el pelo fue un poco molesto el movimiento necesario para masajear el cuero cabelludo hacía que sus pechos se movieran de una forma un poco más que violenta pero peor fue cuando le tocara lavarse el cuerpo pasar el jabón por su pecho hizo que sintiera un extraño escalofrió por la espalda cuando tocara los pezones, los cuales claramente perecían confundir eso con otra cosa cuando se pusieran algo duros. Al parecer eran mucho más sensibles de lo que esperaba.

Cuanto más intima se volvía la zona que limpiaba más le molestaba pero suerte pudo dar por terminado el baño y salió de la ducha.

Una vez limpia se fue a vestir teniendo un particular problema cuando le tocara ponerse el corpiño y eligiendo su ropa vi que había una pollera y pensó que para la reunión tendría que usarla, era la primera prenda de ropa de la pila y como no quería perder el tiempo eligiendo se la puso. Le llegaba unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas, por suerte no era demasiado corta pero le habría gustado que lo fuera un poco más larga la camisa opto por una de color blanca que al parecer le quedaba bien, lastima que los botones llegaban no muy arriba del pecho dejando el principio sus pechos el conjunto terminaba con unas zapatillas de color blanco con medias del mismo color. Cuando era hombre no habría usado esas cosas pero en ese momento le parecía lo más cómodo y Minerva no se había mostrado demasiado en desacuerdo con eso.

Su laboratorio estaba al lado de su cuarto pero tenia que salir de este dado a que su cuarto y laboratorio estaban conectados a la oficina pero estaba claro que no entre ellos.

Dentro de su laboratorio se sintió en su elemento, delante de un caldero ella sabía que nada había cambiado, ella seguía teniendo el control.

Lo primero que hizo fue empezar la poción pata Lupin, con la receta original. La verdad era que no quería experimentar con ella por un rato largo. Tan largo fue el rato que escucho que alguien le golpeaba la puerta y sin dejar de revolver dijo "Entre" la verdad era que estaba demasiado ocupada como para que la molestaran y la otra persona al ver que ella no hablaba dijo "Serena, tenemos que ir a la reunión" la profesora de pociones levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una ligeramente enojada Minerva Mcgonagall "Vos sabes Minerva que la poción que estaba haciendo se arruino y lo importante que es, por eso decidí hoy hacerla de nuevo" lo decía con mucho tranquilidad. Minerva esperaba que ella no quisiera saber nada con esa poción después del accidente pero al parecer eso no la detenía.

"Te estará faltando poco ¿no?" pregunto la líder de Gryffindor a lo que Serena respondió apagando el fuego y alejándose yendo a donde ella estaba "ahora hay que dejarla descansara unas cuatro horas antes de poder seguir" explicaba tranquila sabiendo que la persona que la escuchaba alguna remota idea del tema podría llegar a tener, no era como los inútiles que tenia como alumnos.

A Minerva por su parte le gustaba ver a Serena relajada por eso también habría charlado con Severus sobre pociones aunque la verdad era que el Slytherin sin saberlo a veces hablaba de cosas demasiado técnicas que Minerva no entendía.

Charlando llegaron a la sala de profesores donde ya estaban todos reunidos y al verlas entrar se las quedaron mirando. Era como Serena se lo había imaginado la miraban como un bicho raro, exactamente como ella había predicho que pasaría.

Noto que había solo dos asientos libres y sabiendo que Minerva se iba a querer sentar al lado de Albus eso solo dejaba el asiento que estaba al lado de Lupin que al parecer le había reservado la silla a una punta de la mesa, del lado derecho visto desde la puerta de entrada.

De mala gana se fue a sentar notando como los ojos de Remus recorrían de alguna forma su cuerpo pero decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlo, cuanto más rápido pasara la reunión más rápido podía ir a continuar su trabajo.

El director la presentó como una antigua estudiante de Drumstang que había estado hasta el momento trabajando en el ministerio en el sector de registro de nuevas pociones y que en ese momento estaba para reemplazar a Severus Snape que no podía dar clases ese año por motivos personales. Motivos que no se sentía con el derecho de decir cuales eran.

Serena al escuchar eso se levanto de su silla para recibir la mirada de todos pero la de Lupin le pareció la más rara.

Cuando se sentó sintió la mano de este en su rodilla, eso le molesto pero no le dijo nada por estar el director hablando y por eso solo lo miro con odio que se intensificó cuando la mano lentamente subiera y le dijera al oído "No entiendo porque tanto odio, si recién nos conocemos" estaba por llegar con su mano a la pollera cuando Serena sintió que le estaban tirando agua encima era Peeves que al notar donde estaba la mano de Lupin y donde estaba mirando se puso atrás de Serena sin que ella lo notara.

La ropa de Serena debido al agua se le había pegado al cuerpo y la camisa se había trasparentado dando a todos en la sala una lista vista de su corpiño y antes de que pudiera pararse sintió como sus pechos se movían se arriba para debajo de forma violenta dándole una horrenda sensación por todo el cuerpo y la voz de Peeves que decía "Mira Lunático Lupin como se mueven" como respuesta a ese ataque Serena se paro para irse pero apenas lo hizo el poltergeist le levanto la pollera por lo que Serena se fue corriendo a su cuarto, dese los merodeadores que nadie se había animado a humillarla de esa forma.

Se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a su laboratorio para despejar su mente y secarse antes de seguir haciendo lo que faltaba para la poción de Lupin claro que Serena no sabía que Lupin la estaba siguiendo y este no hablo hasta que después de que Serena se empezara a secar haciendo que un aire caliente saliera de su varita haciendo que la ropa de ella se moviera por el viento dándole una buena vista de sus piernas, panza y pechos.

Eso hizo que Lupin se sintiera un poco incomodo pero obligándose a calmarse dijo "No deberías dejar que te afecte tanto, Peeves es así" Serena lo ignoro y fue a su caldero insultando en voz baja. A la porquería todavía le faltaban dos horas antes de poder seguir.

Remus vio el caldero y curioso preguntó mientras se acercaba a la profesora poniéndose atrás de ella y suspirándole al oído "¿Es esa mi poción?" Serena viendo que no iba a poder continuar con esa poción fue a buscar un caldero nuevo para empezar con otra poción, una para Popy.

Lamentablemente cuando estaba agarrando el caldero Lupin quiso ayudar poniendo sus manos sobre las de Serena "Que manos suaves tenes" acariciando las manos de ella con las de él. Esta lo ignoro y poniendo el caldero bastante alejado del otro hechizo para que apareciera un fuego bajo este para después llenarlo de agua. Una vez hecho eso fue donde tenía guardado sus ingredientes siendo seguida por Lupin recogió algunos que estaban en los estantes inferiores presionando los frascos contra su pecho, cosa que no sabía que a Lupin le gustaba ver. El problema fue cuando quiso alcanzar algo de uno de las repisas superiores y Lupin al ver eso se lo alcanzo "No deberías tratar de hacer todo sola, yo te puedo ayudar" dijo suavemente pero Serene solo se fue a donde estaba su caldero siendo seguido por Lupin que parecía un perrito perdido por como la seguía.

El verla trabajando era un arte sus manos se movían ágilmente su pelo sobre su cara a centímetros de su hermosa naricita (ahora tiene una nariz como la madre, más normal perdonen que me olvide aclararlo.)

Lupin no podía hacer más que mirarla trabajar y estuvieron en silencio hasta que Serena terminando las dos pociones le extendió un vaso diciendo "Esto es lo que necesitas, ahora si me disculpas" se empezó a ir pero Lupin la agarro de la mano y acerándola a él haciendo que sus cuerpos se choquen debido a que usara más fuerza de la planeada "No sé porque no te agrado pero vos a mi me pareces hermosa" eso logro que Serena se alejara de él con fuerza "No me interesa lo que pienses, no te quiero cerca de mí" dicho eso se fue a su cuarto enojada.

Realmente había sido uno de sus peores y todavía no había terminado.

Había planeado encerrarse en su cuarto hasta el día siguiente pero fue buscada por Minerva de nuevo para ir a cenar convenciéndola hasta que ella aceptara. Diciéndole que tenia que comer y amenazándola que enviar a Albus si no iba.

Lamentablemente le toco otra vez al lado de Lupin quién le sonreía "Es bueno verte de nuevo entre nosotros, Serena" y cuando se sentó el muy atrevido empezó a acariciarle la espalda diciendo "Sé que fue malo pero así es Peeves" Serena como siempre trato de ignorarlo comiendo pero eso fue hasta que la mano del profesor de defensa empezara a bajar llegando a la cola de la profesora de pociones, metiéndola dentro de su pollera y empezando a entrar en su ropa interior con clara intención de tocarle la cola, cuando lo hizo esta se paro y diciendo que tenia sueño se fue a su cuarto.

Se fue insultando al lobo y la verdad es que ya empezaba a dudar cuanto podría actuar con indiferencia.

"_Y eso que las clases no empezaron todavía"_ pensó ya harta mientras iba a su cuarto.

**Ya termine, espero sepan perdonar que este vaya más rápido que el otro fic mío, la diferencia esta en que "Los Hermanos Snape" es un fic en serio y este es solo para jugar molestando a Severus.**

**Acepto ideas y criticas y la verdad es que si sigue así subiré el rating a M.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Sé que hay gente que no le gusta la escritura sin sentido pero igual voy a seguir.**

**Capitulo 5**

La semana antes de que las clases empezaran fue una verdadera pesadilla. No solo tenia a Lupin atrás de ella con una aparente atracción hacia ella, cosa que no era para nada correspondida por parte de la profesora y no había forma de que parara.

Ni siquiera la dejaba tranquila en su laboratorio que hasta ese momento había sido su lugar secreto, donde nadie la molestaba.

La mayoría de las veces se sentaba delante de ella y se la quedaba mirando mientras que esta trabajaba no despegando sus ojos de ella cosa que la molestaba a más no poder. Eso y que casi no tenía pantalones, al parecer Minerva le había comprado casi todas polleras de distintos largos. Algunas que usaría y otras que no. No fuera a ser que le diera ideas raras a l hombre lobo.

La que llevaba en ese momento era de jean que le llagaba justo a las rodillas, era cómoda para caminar, pero le marcaba un poco la cola y con un lobo que te mira como si te quisiera comer eso no era lo mejor.

"No entiendo como soportas este calor, ¿No te molesta?" Dijo apoyando el codo en la mesa y la cabeza en la mano mirándola intensamente.

"El calor es lo primero a lo que un experto en pociones debe acostumbrarse" respondió Serena sin siquiera mirarle. Quería evitar eso para no verle la cara y tener ganas de maldecirlo.

Termino con tiempo suficiente como para bañarse e ir a la cena.

No supo bien porque pero después de embotellas las pociones y gradarlas se dio vuelta para mirar a Lupin y le dijo "Yo me voy a bañar para la cena espero que salga de acá conmigo" para enojo de ella Lupin se sonrojo levemente y preguntó "¿Me esta invitando a bañarme con vos?" como repuesta ella agarro la varita que estaba en el escritorio y apuntándole dijo "Si sigue con esos chistes voy a tener que maldecirlo" lo estuvo apuntando seriamente hasta que Peeves apareciera y "Hace muchos años que no hay una profesora tan guapa" Lupin se paro de donde estaba y yendo corriendo a la puerta se paro delante de ella que tenia al Poltergeist arriba de ella queriendo saber que iba a hacer.

La verdad era que le había gustado lo que hiciera en la reunión pero no lo iba a decir para no ofender a Serena. Claro que tampoco estaba haciendo nada para ahuyentar a Peeves cosa que a Serena le estaba molestando pero eso quedo olvidado cuando y con una velocidad que no conocía de él, Peeves bajo al nivel de la cintura de la mujer para bajarle la ropa interior y cuando se la tratara de sacar de los talones la hizo caer para delante siendo agarrada por Lupin quién mentalmente agradecía lo que Peeves había hecho y recién después de eso lo persiguió pero este se escapo con la prenda en sus manos.

Serena se quedo paralizada y Lupin aprovecho para abrazarla hasta que esta se enojara y lo alejara de ella.

"Si no te importa me voy a mi cuarto" dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta con suma rapidez otra vez seguido por Lupin que no entendía como ella podía actuar tan tranquila después de semejante ataque. "¿No vas a hacer nada?" preguntó entre ofendido y preocupado mientras que llegaban a la puerta del cuarto y anotando mentalmente donde estaba, "Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es algo que deba importarte, Lupin" dicho eso entro al cuarto dejando a Lupin fuera con una pequeña sonrisa estaba decidido a conquistar a esa chica, había algo que lo empujaba a hacer cosas que generalmente no haría pero se sentía tan bien cuando estaba con ella que hasta podía soportar su rechazo.

Dentro del cuarto una furiosa Serena estaba caminando insultando a Peeves por su forma tan rara de actuar, no recordaba que hiciera ese tipo de cosas y no sabía que hacer, era raro como siempre hacía esas cosas cuando estaba Lupin, como si quisiera molestarlos a los dos de igual manera.

Negando con la cabeza se empezó a desvestir para después ir al baño donde se taparía con la toalla y prendiera el agua caliente para bañarse.

Lupin se estaba volviendo una molestia constante tanto que le hacía olvidar cosas que quería hacer pero ella estaba segura de poderlo soportar, solo tenía que seguir demostrando su falta de interés y el lobo se iba a buscar una nueva presa, seguramente sería Black.

Relajada por su baño salió a su cuarto para encontrarse con la persona que más odiaba en el momento sentada en su cama. Eso si que era un atrevimiento por parte del lobo. Al parecer se había metido en el cuarto de ella mientras que esta se estaba bañando y en ese momento la estaba mirando cruzado de piernas y una sonrisa mirándola como si fuera una obra de arte.

"¿Quién te dio permiso para entrar a mi cuarto?" preguntó ofendida la profesora tratando de taparse lo más posible a pesar de que la toalla no era tan grande como para lograrlo muy bien llegándole poco abajo del muslo.

"Estaba preocupado por vos, después de lo que te hizo Peeves, me pareció que lo mejor que podía hacer era asegurarme que estuvieras bien" poniendo cara de inocente a pesar de estarla mirando fijamente. Tan fijo la miraba que le empezó a incomodar "Como ves estoy bien así que podes ir" dicho eso fue a su ropero viendo que se podía poner para esa noche y mientras estaba eligiendo vio que un brazo sacaba una percha y le mostraba un vestido que era de un color rosa pálido, no demasiado corto ni demasiado largo, sin mangas y un poco escotado. Serena lo miro no muy convencida y después mirando a Lupin preguntó "¿Si me pongo esto promete irte de mi cuarto?" dijo ignorando como Lupin se había acercado a ella y como su mano estaba subiendo hasta agarrar firmemente su cola y decirle al oído "¿Cómo sé que te lo vas a poner?" después se alejo un poco para sacar el vestido de la percha y decirle "Levanta los brazos" y cuando ella no lo hizo volvió a apretarle levemente la cola para repetir "Levanta los brazos" resignada ella lo hizo y él le puso el vestido para después mirarla de arriba abajo.

"Yo sabía que te iba a quedar bien" ignorando la mirada de odio de la profesora "Solo falta sacarte la toalla y ya estas lista para cenar" mientras hablaba su mano iba directo a hacer lo que había dicho pero Serena dio un salto atrás ignorando que eso hizo que la toalla se cayera.

"Supongo que ya estas lista" dijo agarrando la mano de la consternada profesora que esta trataba de hacer que soltara "Por el amor de Merlín, claro que no estoy lista."

Pero eso no sirvió por lo fuerte que era el hombre lobo y así la fue arrastrando a Serena hasta que llegaran a la mesa de profesores donde no tuvo más opción que tratar de actuar lo más tranquila posible y sentarse.

Decir que la pobre profesora estaba incomoda sería algo tan tonto como decir que el caballo blanco de San Martín era de color morado pero es parte de mi trabajo como narradora tener que contar este tipo de cosas (sepan perdonar.)

Se entretuvo hablando con Minerva, tratando de ignorar esa voz que le decía que todos se estaban dando cuenta de lo que a ella le pasaba y sirvió hasta que sintiera una mano, una conocida mano que mientras el sombrero asignaba a los alumnos a sus respectivas casas iba peligrosamente subiendo por su pierna yendo por debajo de su vestido hasta llegar su entrepierna donde empezó a tocar su parte más intima que lamentablemente no estaba protegida por su ropa interior. Ese acto mando una ola de calor a todo su cuerpo y se debió haber notado porque mientras que ella agarraba el brazo de Lupin para que parara escucho a Minerva que le hablaba "Estas un poco roja ¿Estas bien?" Serena cerro fuertemente los ojos tratando juntar todo el autocontrol que creía tener y dijo "Si, solo….solo un poco cansada" por suerte fue en ese momento que la estaban presentando y ella se paro haciendo que Lupin tuviera que sacar la mano de donde estaba.

Lamentablemente Lupin parecía como si hubiera activado algo en ella porque sintió una sensación incomoda de donde Lupin había tocado, sensación que no se le iba a ir hasta que tuviera una ducha fría. Cuando era hombre habría recurrido también a otra táctica pero no se animaba a hacer eso con el cuerpo que tenia en ese momento.

A pesar de la incomodidad ella sobrevivió a esa cena y después de una ducha fría ella estaba lista para ir a la cama, al día siguiente tendría sus primeras clases y lo que menos quería era estar cansada delante de esos inútiles.

"¿Si me pongo esto promete irte de mi cuarto?" dijo ignorando como Lupin se había acercado a ella y como su mano estaba subiendo hasta agarrar firmemente su cola y decirle al oído "¿Cómo sé que te lo vas a poner?" después se alejo un poco para sacar el vestido de la percha y decirle "Levanta los brazos" y cuando ella no lo hizo volvió a apretarle levemente la cola para repetir "Levanta los brazos" resignada ella lo hizo y él le puso el vestido para después mirarla de arriba abajo.

"Yo sabía que te iba a quedar bien" ignorando la mirada de odio de la profesora "Solo falta sacarte la toalla y ya estas lista para cenar" mientras hablaba su mano iba directo a hacer lo que había dicho pero Serena dio un salto atrás ignorando que eso hizo que la toalla se cayera.

"Supongo que ya estas lista" dijo agarrando la mano de la consternada profesora que esta trataba de hacer que soltara "Por el amor de Merlín, claro que no estoy lista."

Pero eso no sirvió por lo fuerte que era el hombre lobo y así la fue arrastrando a Serena hasta que llegaran a la mesa de profesores donde no tuvo más opción que tratar de actuar lo más tranquila posible y sentarse.

Decir que la pobre profesora estaba incomoda sería algo tan tonto como decir que el caballo blanco de San Martín era de color morado pero es parte de mi trabajo como narradora tener que contar este tipo de cosas (sepan perdonar.)

Se entretuvo hablando con Minerva, tratando de ignorar esa voz que le decía que todos se estaban dando cuenta de lo que a ella le pasaba y sirvió hasta que sintiera una mano, una conocida mano que mientras el sombrero asignaba a los alumnos a sus respectivas casas iba peligrosamente subiendo por su pierna yendo por debajo de su vestido hasta llegar su entrepierna donde empezó a tocar su parte más intima que lamentablemente no estaba protegida por su ropa interior. Ese acto mando una ola de calor a todo su cuerpo y se debió haber notado porque mientras que ella agarraba el brazo de Lupin para que parara escucho a Minerva que le hablaba "Estas un poco roja ¿Estas bien?" Serena cerro fuertemente los ojos tratando juntar todo el autocontrol que creía tener y dijo "Si, solo….solo un poco cansada" por suerte fue en ese momento que la estaban presentando y ella se paro haciendo que Lupin tuviera que sacar la mano de donde estaba.

Lamentablemente Lupin parecía como si hubiera activado algo en ella porque sintió una sensación incomoda de donde Lupin había tocado, sensación que no se le iba a ir hasta que tuviera una ducha fría. Cuando era hombre habría recurrido también a otra táctica pero no se animaba a hacer eso con el cuerpo que tenia en ese momento.

A pesar de la incomodidad ella sobrevivió a esa cena y después de una ducha fría ella estaba lista para ir a la cama, al día siguiente tendría sus primeras clases y lo que menos quería era estar cansada delante de esos inútiles.

**Listo voy a subir el rating, espero no crean que por eso habrá sexo explicito (lo busque en el diccionario) solo que creo que me pase la mano, al igual que Lupin.**

**Como dije al que le guste que opine y al que no que deje de leer, es malo para uno leer cosas que no le gusta.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

Lamentablemente mientras no pudo dormir mucho porque un sueño la despertó, no recordaba lo que había soñado y la verdad era que eso no le importaba, iba a darle un buen uso a su tiempo sin poder dormir para recorrer el colegio, cosa que había hecho desde que empezara a trabajar como profesor.

Como no tenía ganas de vestirse y el piyama que era una remera y un short no le parecían apropiados para salir a una ronda se puso una bata gris encima y unas zapatillas y empezó a caminar por los pasillos. Eso muchas veces habría servido para calmarla, poder bajar puntos de alguna casa habría ayudado pero dudaba que hubiera alumnos fuera de su salón común el primer día de clases pero él no podía estar muy seguro de eso.

Fue más o menos media hora después de caminar que se dio cuenta que no iba a encontrar alumnos fuera de la cama, bueno fuera del salón común porque si estaban o no en cama era algo que no podría saber.

Llegando al tercer piso se froto los ojos un poco cansada _"Creo que lo mejor es volver a mi cuarto" _pero antes de que se pudiera ir sintió dos brazos que la abrazaban por la cintura impidiéndole irse y cuando escuchara la voz que le hablara en el oído adivino quién era el idiota que la estaba agarrando "No es seguro para una señorita como vos estar por los pasillos sola en la noche" Serena trataba zafarse pero Lupin al ser un hombre lobo había sido más fuerte que Severus y por ende mucho más fuerte que Serena.

"Soltame Lupin" dijo con voz llena de odio pero su odio paso u segundo a sorpresa cuando sintiera la lengua de Lupin en su oreja y después las manos de Lupin que abrieron su bata y fueron por debajo de su remera y no tuvo que verle la cara para saber que estaba sonriendo y mitras apoyaba su cuerpo en la espalda de Serena le volvió a susurrar "No te imaginaba así de atrevida" con un tono de voz algo sorprendido mientras hablaba acariciaba y pellizcaba sus pezones hasta que estos se pusieran increíblemente duros y una sensación de color fue bajando hacia su entrepierna y de repente tan rápido como empezó Lupin saco sus manos y alejándose de ella dijo "Hola Minerva, que sorpresa verte por acá" hablaba con una total tranquilidad mientras que una muy sonrojada Serena se tapaba con la bata, se sentía muy acalorada, los pezones estaban demasiado sensibles después de las caricias de Lupin y el contacto con la remera la estaba volviendo loca y el sentimiento raro en la entrepierna la molestaba de igual manera. Maldito sea Lupin, las ganas que tenia de maldecirlo eran tremendas.

Aprovechando que Minerva estaba hablando con Lupin ella se despidió y se fue corriendo a su cuarto donde se volvió a dar una ducha fría y se metió en la cama.

Durmió muy pocas horas y cuando se despertó estaba de un humor de perros. Miraba con odio a los alumnos de Slytherin que pasaban alrededor de ella, ya no tenía que hacer como que le agradaban todos porque al no haber supuestamente ido a Hogwarts no podía ser líder de casa. Ese puesto había pasado a manos de Aurora Sinistra, ella pensaba que era mejor así, una responsabilidad menos para él.

Cuando llego al comedor trato de convencer a Minerva que la dejara sentarse en su lugar pero no lo logro terminando otra vez sentada al lado de Lupin. Ella lo miraba atentamente esperando que él hiciera algo que la avergonzara pero en vez de eso y bastante sonrojado le preguntó "¿Queres ir conmigo a Hogsmade hoy por la noche?" Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no atragantarse con el café antes de responder "Preferiría besar al calamar del lago antes que salir con vos Lupin" el tono de voz de Serena al parecer un poco molesto a Minerva quién decidió meterse en la charla diciendo "Remus es bueno, creo que deberías darle la oportunidad así se conocen mejor" que ingenua era Minerva cayendo con la cara de buen tipo que ponía Lupin, la verdad era que hasta Severus se había creído en parte de que el lobito no era capaz de lastimar una mosca cuando no había luna llena.

"Estamos hablando de ir a las tres escobas y nada más" dijo Serena de forma cortante a lo que un sonriente Remus respondiera "Eso es todo lo que quiero ir a tomar algo con vos, ya que somos colegas podemos conocernos un poco mejor" eso ultimo lo dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella quien al notarlo se paro enojada para ir a su clase.

Las primeras clases fueron bien, los alumnos de los primeros cuatro años estaban interesados en ella, la miraban con curiosidad pero nadie se animaba a mucho al notar el carácter de ella. El problema fue después del almuerzo cuando le tocaran los de sexto año, habiendo pasado los TIMOs y con año antes de los EXTASIS se sentían tranquilos, más los vagos que habrían pasado rosando el examen consiguiendo la nota que ella quería para ser aceptados en su clase.

Fue en la clase de Gryffindor/Slytherin de ese año que y mientras que ella estaba anotando la receta de la poción empezó a sentir un poco de aire en las piernas cosa rara porque tenia puesta su pollera de jean que le llegaba a la rodilla pero cuando la vio había sido encogida transformándola en una indecente minifalda haciendo que les estuviera mostrando parte de la cola cuando estuviera escribiendo. Eso consiguió que se enojara y tratando de taparse se fue acercando a su escritorio donde estaba su varita diciendo "¿Quién fue?" mirándolos a todos con odio pero al parecer no los lograba asustar "Si nadie confiesa todos van a tener castigo" dijo mientras agarraba la varita pero no pudo hacer el hechizo porque un alumno empezó a tener problemas con su poción y por miedo a que explotara ella fue al caldero de este, lo empujo a un lado para ver lo que había hecho mal y corregirlo, el alumno no dijo nada solo se quedo sentado mirándole la cola a la profesora pensando que debería hacer algo, la verdad era que no le parecía muy linda pero era gracioso molestarla. Estaba claro que no era Snape y eso hacía que el miedo que hubiera tenido por su profesor no existiera con ella. Fue por eso que espero a que estuviera terminando y apuntando su varita por debajo de la pollera logro hacer que desapareciera su ropa interior. Tuvo suerte de poder guardar la varita antes de que la profesora enfurecida lo agarrara de las solapas de la túnica y le dijera "¿Se cree muy gracioso?" el muy atrevido puso su mejor cara de inocente diciendo "La verdad no tengo idea de lo que esta hablando profesora" sabiendo que no le podía poner castigo sin pruebas dijo "15 puntos menos para Gryffindor por inútil, ahora apúrense por terminar" dicho eso fue a su escritorio donde y usando su varita volvió a su pollera al tamaño correcto.

Estaba claro que no se atrevía a pedirle a un elfo domestico que le fuera a buscar una bombacha pero tendría que esperar a que terminaran las clases para ir a buscar una por ella misma.

Cuando la ultima clase del día terminara se fue lo más rápido que pudo a su cuarto para agarrar la primera bombacha que pudiera olvidando su cita con Lupin. Lamentablemente este no la había olvidado y entro en su cuarto cuando se la estaba poniendo. "No tenías que ponerte tan guapa para mi" Serena lo miro con odio acomodándose la ropa diciendo "Deberías dejar de entrar a mi habitación porque podría maldecirte sin querer _"o queriendo" _pensó sonriendo levemente.

Lupin sonrío levemente ignorando lo que la profesora de pociones abriendo la puerta para que esta pasara.

Ya en las tres escobas fueron a una mesa y Serena un poco agradeció que no hubiera nadie por otro lado el que no hubiera casi nadie podría ser un problema por como se había estado comportando este pero al parecer este solo quería charlas porque después de que pidieran las bebidas, que habrían sido whiskies de fuego, no sabía porque Lupin pediría esa bebida pero Serena necesitaba para olvidarse de ese día tan malo.

"La verdad no entiendo por qué me odias tanto, desde que nos conocimos que me tratas de esta forma tan fría" Serena solo lo miro fríamente antes de responder de forma escueta "Por tu culpa Peeves me molesto, tuve que hacer la poción matalobos y sos un atrevido" todo eso lo decía con un gran odio "No es mi culpa que Peeves te moleste y la verdad es que no sé porque cuando estoy con vos actuó de una forma en la que normalmente no lo haría" se estaba acercando a ella por encima de la mesa para darle un beso hasta que alguien lo llamara "Lunático, ¿Cómo estas?" Mirando a Serena dijo "Me habías dicho que había una profesora guapa pero no me dijiste que era tan linda" extendiéndole la mano dijo "Sirius Black es un placer" Serena no pudiendo evitar ponerse colorada y mirándolo a la cara no entendiendo porque se sentía tan nerviosa ante la presencia de Black, persona que siempre había odiado tanto. "Serena Prince" dijo extendiendo la mano y como habría hecho Lupin este le beso la mano pero a diferencia de cuando Lupin lo hiciera por alguna razón sintió un sentimiento raro en la panza y se puso un poco más roja, empezándose a notar.

Al parecer Remus pareció notar eso y eso lo enojo un poco pero este era su amigo, solo iba a tener que evitar que estos dos se acercaran y podría seguir tratando de que ella se fijara en él. Ella tenía que ser suya, desde que la viera en el callejón Dyagon él supo que la quería para él.

Por suerte Sirius no se quedo mucho lamentablemente Serena le preguntó "¿No se quiere quedar a tomar con nosotros?" no sabía porque lo estaba invitando, podría ser por no querer estar sola con Lupin pero sabía que eso no era todo.

"No quiero molestarlos, Remus, Prince, nos vemos después" dicho eso se fue y cuando lo hizo un aparentemente enojado Lupin dijo "Parece que te intereso Sirius" Serena lo miro extrañado "No, solo me pareció un poco raro que alguien viniera a hablar con nosotros" le molestaba la forma en la que Lupin le miraba "¿No te sentirás atraída por él, no Serena?" esta lo miro enojada diciendo "No, claro que no sería lo último que podría querer" eso en parte lo ofendió a Lupin pero también lo tranquilizo y por eso no dijo nada.

Terminado el trago pidieron algo de comida, no había muchas opciones así que los dos terminaron comiendo fideos con salsa de tomate acompañado por otro vaso de whisky de fuego, anotando mentalmente Lupin que a ella le gustara eso.

"Me pareció raro verte caminando por los pasillos, me hiciste acordar a Severus Snape que tenia esa manía ¿No serán parientes?" Serena se puso un poco nerviosa y sabiendo que algo parecida a como era antes de su accidente con la poción tendría dijo "Somos parientes lejanos, algo como primos segundos" Lupin pareció entender de repente algo "¿Fue por eso que estudiaste en Drumstang? Porque tenes un acento muy ingles" parecía orgulloso de su descubrimiento y por eso decidió darle la razón. "Mi familia no estaba de acuerdo que estudiara en el mismo colegio que él, al parecer mi familia no se lleva bien con los Snape" Lupin pudo preguntar el por qué de eso pero no se animo, sabía que ella era más o menos de su edad y en ese momento odio mucho a Severus Snape porque al parecer era culpa de este que no la hubiera conocido a Serena cuando eran alumnos.

Charlaron de temas sin importancia, Lupin haciendo casi toda la charla y a veces trataba de convencerla de que lo llamara Remus pero ella parecía no querer saber nada con llamarlo así.

Cuando volvieron al castillo Lupin insistió en acompañarla a su cuarto y antes de que ella entrara le dio un apasionado beso en la boca y cuando se separaron dejo a una asqueada Serena diciendo "Muchas gracias por salir conmigo, espero entiendas que creo que sos hermosa y no parare hasta que seas mía" dicho eso se fue y Serena entro a su cuarto enojadísima, realmente era bueno que la dejara en su cuarto porque de haber hecho eso en la puerta y se hubiera cruzado con alguien de camino a su cuarto lo maldecía.

Lo bueno era que estaban buscando un antídoto y aunque no lo dejara buscar a ella sabía que alguien lo haría.

Esperaría por un rato y cuando se hartara ella buscaría la forma de encontrar la poción pensó eso mientras se cambiaba con su pijama planeando dejar el baño para el día siguiente por sentirse cansada y confundida.

**Sigo con esto, me gusta escribirlo y cada vez me pongo más las pilas, espero les guste y me den ideas de cosas que puede hacer Lupin, ideas para molestar a Sev, digo Serena.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Sé que estoy escribiendo como una novata olvidando detalles, espero sigan leyendo.**

**Capitulo 7**

Severus Snape nunca había sido una persona demasiado paranoica, claro su cuarto siempre estaba protegido con hechizos pero no eran tantos como seguramente habría tenido el cuarto de Moody pero si las suficientes como para sentirse seguro. Además ya la guerra había terminado y Potter se había graduado así que no había peligro de que le hicieran una broma mientras dormía pero tampoco era como para descuidarse.

Era gracias a tener su cuarto protegido que Serena sentía que podía dormir tranquila y lo estaba haciendo hasta que sintió una mano en su abdomen y que empezaba con meterse bajo su remera y empezara a jugar con sus pechos mientras se acercaba pegando su cuerpo a la espalda de la chica y le decía al oído "Que rico caramelo ¿A que sabrá?" dicho eso otra mano empezó a ir dentro de su short pero Serena se logro separar antes de que llegara a tocar su entrepierna, por eso logro con mucha fuerza, tanto física como de voluntad sacar las manos de Lupin de encima de ella mientras se alejada de Lupin y con odio le gritaba "LUPIN" se levantaba de la cama y miraba al atrevido acostado con un piyama de verano que lo miraba como si no hubiese hecho nada malo.

"Buenos días Serena, ¿Cómo dormiste?" esta no pudiendo creer lo cara dura que estaba siendo Lupin le apunto con su varita y le dijo

"Te vas ya o te juro que te maldigo" Lupin se acerco un poco a ella sin levantarse y con un dedo se atrevió a bajar la varita de ella "Estas muy tensa, creo que debería hacerte un masaje" Serena bajo la varita y respiro hondo tratando calmarse, cosa que consiguió hasta que cuando abriera los ojos viera donde estaba mirando Lupin, estaba claro que estaba mirándole el pecho que para odio de él tenia los pezones erectos por como el lobo se había atrevido a manosearla. "Yo te sigo viendo tensa, creo que deberías tratar eso de nuevo" ella fue al baño ignorándolo y se lavo la cara con agua, no tenía ganas de empezar una pelea con él.

Cuando se estaba cepillando los dientes noto que Lupin estaba sentado en el inodoro mirándola. La verdad más que a ella estaba mirando otra vez los pechos de ella que se movían mientras que esta se lavaba los dientes con una gran fascinación, cosa que le molestaba a Serena a más no poder.

"Quédate acá que me voy a vestir" lo dijo con tono de advertencia esperando que le hiciera caso.

Se puso una pollera plegada de color blanco con una remera del mismo color con un interesante escote en v y unas chatitas de color negro cuando se termino de vestir vio que la puerta del baño estaba abierta y escucho que del baño provenían unos ruidos. Ruidos que tardo en reconocer pero cuando lo hizo provoco que se pusiera muy colorada y se fuera corriendo, en serio no podía creer que Lupin se atreviera a hacer eso en su baño.

Gracias a eso Lupin no estuvo en el desayuno, por lo menos en el mismo momento que estuvo ella, llego cuando ella se estaba yendo y la miro irse con una pequeña sonrisa.

Serena siguió teniendo algunos problemas con las bromas de algunos alumnos pero no era nada que algunos sesiones de castigo y sacar puntos no pudieran arreglar. Las bromas iban desde ponerle el pie cuando caminaba a de maldecirla mientras pasaba por entre los alumnos por suerte no era nada que él no pudiera manejar.

No fue a almorzar en el gran hall para no encontrarse con Lupin y aprovecho para empezar a corregir los trabajos y lo estuvo haciendo hasta que viera a la persona que odiaba más en ese momento entrar en su oficina.

"¿Por qué no fuiste a comer?" sonaba realmente preocupado pero ella no tenia ganas de hablar con él así que lo ignoro hasta que escuchara como este movía la silla y se sentaba.

"¿No tenes algo mejor que hacer que estar acá molestándome?" pregunto enojada a lo que Lupin solo sonrió

"La verdad no, pero creo que deberías hacer una pausa ¿Queres un té?"

Serena se tapo los ojos para tratar aclarar las ideas y después de pensar unos segundos dijo "Estoy con mucho trabajo, Lupin, tengo trabajos que corregir y pociones que hacer no puedo perder mi tiempo jugando a tomar el té con vos" resignado Lupin saco dos bombones de su bolsillo "No me vas a rechazar un chocolate, este es realmente delicioso" ofreciéndole uno cuadrado pero Serena lo rechazo negando con la cabeza.

Lupin estaba tan decidido a que se lo comiera que mientras ella volvía a corregir el se paro, cosa que le hizo pensar a ella que se estaba por ir y fue atrás de ella mientras le sacaba el papel que envolvía el chocolate y tapándole la nariz logro que ella abriera la boca para ponerle dentro el chocolate. Una vez que el chocolate estuviera en la boca de la profesora le tapo la boca con la mano, cosa que la obligo a comérselo.

Cuando lo hizo Lupin se le quedo mirando como esperando que algo pasara, lo que paso fue que esta se paro y apuntándolo con la varita le dijo "Esta vez no hay más amenazas" dicho eso le hizo su maleficio en el que la persona terminaba como si estuviera agarrado por los talones haciendo que flotara un poco

"Realmente tus piernas son hermosas" frustrada le saco el hechizo haciendo que callera pero este se acomodo y mirando para arriba por debajo de pollera dijo "No solo las piernas son hermosas" del susto puso su mano en la pollera tratando de tapar lo que el lobo estaba viendo antes de pegarle una patada en un brazo e indignada irse.

Serena estuvo un poco preocupada de que el chocolate tuviera alguna poción pero estas preocupaciones se le fueron hasta que después de la cena, la cual comió en su oficina porque tenía ganas de terminar de corregir para después ir a hacer algunas pociones para Popy.

Estaba preparando todo cuando escucho la voz del que en ese momento era el Gryffindor más odiado por ella pero no solo sintió enojo también un raro escalofrió por toda la espalda.

"Serena, me preocupe al no verte en la cena" en serio no entendía lo que le pasaba y cuando el muy atrevido la abrazara por la cintura acercando su cuerpo al de ella empezó a sentir un calor por todo el cuerpo.

"Lupin tengo que trabajar" como respuesta Lupin le empezó a besar por el cuello. Eso generalmente lo molestaría pero en ese momento sintió como sus piernas se debilitaban seguido por sentir como sus pezones se iban poniendo duros.

"No creo que quieras trabajar ahora" haciendo que sus manos fueran por debajo de su remera tocando sus pezones endurecidos a través de su corpiño "En serio no parece que quieras trabajar" le costo un montón pero Serena logro subir sus manos para agarrar los brazos de Lupin quien estaba metiendo su mano entre los dos pechos para poder tocar algo de piel.

"Si no me soltas ya voy a ir a contarle a Albus lo que hiciste" eso logro que él sacara sus manos y se fuera a sentar a unos pocos pasos de ella en un taburete. Ella los tenia por si alguna poción necesitaba mucho tiempo de reposo y ella quisiera leer algo mientras esperaba.

El tenerlo ahí la ponía muy nerviosa y no lo iba a admitir pero al parecer su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando este la provocaba y solo a eso. Eso le iba a servir cuando investigara lo que tenían esos chocolates cuando estuviera sola.

Al parecer Lupin se había tranquilizado pero eso fue hasta que con los tres calderos con fuego, mientras Serena iba agregando los ingredientes a cada uno Lupin se empezara a sacar la túnica mostrando debajo su camisa marrón y pantalones de mismo color.

Con esa ropa se fue a parar al lado de ella y sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo empezó primero a secar el sudor que ella tenia sobre la frente pero a los pocos segundos la mano de este se estaba metiendo entre sus pechos cosa que no solo le hizo sudar más sino que hizo que aquel calor entre sus piernas fuera aumentando haciendo que se le complicara pensar.

"¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?" pregunto una ofendida Serena que se estaba casi cocinando en más de un sentido.

"Podrías agradecer que te estoy secando el sudor" respondió tranquilo mientras que se alejaba de ella y Serena lo miraba con odio.

Él levanto su varita de forma vaga y dijo "Si queres te puedo ayudar a refrescarte un poco" ella no respondió solo agito un poco la mano delante de la cara tratando de abanicarse pero eso no servía.

"_Vos concéntrate en la poción, ignora a Lupin" _pensaba enojada pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba deseando que el lobo la tocara más y eso la enfurecía "Espero te estés divirtiendo porque no voy a tardar mucho en encontrar el antídoto para esto me diste" enojada mientras agregaba el último ingrediente de cada caldero.

Remus estaba un poco sorprendido de cómo ella podía hacer tres pociones al mismo tiempo, a él le costaba hacer una de esas y menos bajo el efecto de uno de los chocolates que ella había sido obligada a comer.

Tan apurada estaba por ir a su cuarto y meterse bajo agua fría que no le dijo nada a Lupin y se fue a su cuarto sacándole los hechizos que protegían la puerta no poniéndolos de vuelta en el apuro y corriendo a su baño tirando toda la ropa en el canasto para lavar y metiéndose en la ducha para prender el agua fría.

El agua no tuvo efecto alguno, era como si se calentara al contacto con su cuerpo. Eso la llevo a tratar con alguna medida mucho más extrema, bajo su mano a su entrepierna y empezó a tratar aliviar pero tampoco sintió nada, esa poción fuera cual fuera era realmente potente logrando que a pesar de intentar no sintió ningún tipo de alivio. Así fue como frustrada y con la toalla alrededor del cuerpo fue en busca de algunos libros de pociones. Los puso al lado de su cama mientras se ponía el piyama. Ese día iba a tratar dormir sin ropa interior. Eso demostró ser muy incomodo. . Aunque en ese momento todo le era incomodo, la remera sobre sus hipersensibles pechos, el pantalón que no tardo en sentirse molestamente mojado. Como no se podía concentrar en la lectura trato dormir pero eso parecía una tarea casi imposible al no poder encontrar una posición que le permitiera dormir por mucho que se diera vuelta en la cama.

No supo como pero al final se quedo dormida y a la mañana siguiente cuando se despertara y viera a Lupin que otra vez se había metido en su cama sintió una parte de ella quería acercarse a él pero otra parte, la parte de la razón quería alejarse lo más posible.

Fue debido a esa pelea interna que ella se quedara quieta mirándolo, ella estaba toda transpirada y con una pequeña sonrisa él la saludo.

"Serena, si queres te puedo ayudar con tu problemita" mirando al short de ella que daba evidencia del estado de la profesora, lo pensó unos segundos y se fue al baño donde se lavo la cara con abundante agua fría, cosa que no le sirvió al igual que la ducha y se fue a cambiar por suerte seguían en el mes de Septiembre, es decir primavera y el clima era lo suficientemente cálido como para que a nadie le extrañara que era estuviera usando un top azul debajo de una camisa abierta blanca con una pollera celeste y las mismas chatitas del día anterior.

Una vez vestida se fue al comedor donde se sentó al lado de Minerva que al ver lo sonrojada que estaba le preguntó.

"¿Estas bien? Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería, puede que tengas fiebre" Serena nerviosa con la idea de mentirle a Minerva, dado a que esta la conocía desde hace mucho dijo

"Estoy per…. perfectamente" Había tenido problemas al pronunciar esa palabra debido a que la mano de Lupin que estaba en su pierna y amenazaba con subir por lo que ella puso la suya encima pero Lupin había acercado su silla lo más posible a la de Serena.

"La verdad es que yo no le creo, escuche que hoy estuviste un poco tensa" mientras hablaba con suma tranquilidad su mano siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la parte más intima de Serena.

"Podría ser que tiene mucho trabajo y tenga que descansar" dijo Minerva

En el momento en el que tocara su ropa interior Serena sintió una ola de placer como nunca antes y esto empeoro cuando uno de los dedos lograra pasar a trabes de esa barrera llegando a tocar las partes más intimas.

"Estoy…" cerrando los ojos contener el gemido que sentía iba a liberar "Estoy bien" dijo lo más rápido que pudo porque su respiración se volvió trabajosa y eso que no estaba consiente de cómo separaba un poco las piernas cosa que ayudaba a Remus a poder mover la mano por lo que con suma tranquilidad, para que no notara lo que estaba haciendo.

No podía creer el atrevimiento de Lupin de hacer eso delante de todos los estudiantes y compañeros de trabajo pero a Lupin parecía no importarle, no él seguía, podía que estaba por llegar a su límite.

Por suerte la mitad de debajo de su cuerpo no estaba a la vista de ninguno de sus compañeros por el mantel de la mesa, cosa que habían empezado a poner hacia muy poco y que hasta ese momento Serene nunca le vio utilidad hasta ese día que estaba cubriendo como Lupin metía su dedo acariciando de manera sugerente las partes más privadas de Serena.

Su respiración se empezó a volver entrecortada hasta que de repente sintió un inmenso alivio y vio como Lupin sacaba su mano de debajo del mantel para segundos después ante la mirada asesina de Serena lamerse los dedos que habrían estado dentro de Serena.

Eso provoco que ella se enojara tanto que agarro el vaso con jugo de calabaza y se lo tiro en la cara para después irse ante la mirada sorprendida de muchos.

Realmente Lupin la tenia harta, lo bueno era que faltaba una semana para la luna llena es decir que en una semana estaría unos días sin verle la cara, lamentablemente no era lo único que estaba por venir.

**Espero les guste, en serio me esforcé en este.**

**Pido ayuda a las mis colegas mujeres para ver como presento ese problemita mensual de nosotras.**


End file.
